


The voice

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Hearing Voices, Love, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	The voice

Thỉnh thoảng Stark nghe thấy gì đó trong đầu mình.

Ban đầu gã tưởng mình mắc chứng bệnh hoang tưởng nào đó. Vì không một ai khác ngoài gã nghe thấy thanh âm ấy. Nhưng nó cũng chẳng có liên kết mật thiết gì với cuộc sống của gã, bằng chứng là đâu thể tự nhiên đang đi vệ sinh lại nghe thấy tiếng nói ấy khen món bánh thật ngon?! Cũng đâu ai đang nghiên cứu khoa học lại nghe thấy lời bình phẩm về một bức tranh của một hoạ sĩ với cái tên dài ngoằn mà Tony không cách nào nhớ chính xác. Và sau một tháng, Tony Stark đi đến xác nhận rằng, giọng nói đó không thuộc về gã hay bất cứ ai thân thiết xung quanh gã. Nó thuộc về ai khác, một người xa lạ ở ngoài kia. Và có thể, chàng trai luôn rì rầm trong tâm trí gã, chẳng hề biết tí gì một tên nghe lén bất đắc dĩ.

Có một vấn đề cần lưu ý là chỉ khi kích động hoặc quá mức thích thú, giọng nói của anh mới tới bên gã. Và Tony chẳng hề nhận ra bản thân đã quá mức lưu tâm về anh chàng đặc biệt ấy. Bước đầu choáng váng qua đi, Tony dần thấy thích thú. Gã bắt đầu lập một sơ đồ, cố tìm kiếm thông tin về người nói ấy.

Thỉnh thoảng, khi đang thiết kế bản vẽ, Tony đã không cầm lòng được mà phải dừng lại để ghi chú vào tờ giấy những lời thoáng qua trong tâm trí mình. Đó đôi khi chỉ là những lời cảm thán vụn vặt, có đôi khi là những suy nghĩ vu vơ, nhưng đa phần, chúng đều mang tới cho gã thêm thông tin về anh.

1.Đó hẳn là một chàng trai. (Tony gạch đậm phần này, vì đó giúp gã loại đi một nửa ứng cử viên có giới tính nữ.)  
2.Hẳn là một người liên quan đến nghệ thuật. (Đa số những gì anh ta nghĩ là về góc độ, màu sắc, ánh sáng của bức tranh)  
3.Còn độc thân. (Khá quan trọng!)  
4.Có vẻ ưa nhìn. (Trong suy nghĩ của anh ta để lộ rằng có cô hàng xóm nọ cứ ca ngợi hết mực về giá trị nhan sắc của anh ta)  
5.Anh ta ở New York. ( Ý nghĩ này khiến Tony rối rắm rất lâu. Vì New York không tính là nhỏ, nhưng nếu so ra với cả thế giới thì cả hai thật sự rất gần nhau. Tony từng nghĩ, có khi nào, họ đã ở rất gần nhau, thậm chí là đã lướt qua nhau mà không hề hay biết chăng? Liệu hôm đó, gã có bận bộ vest đẹp nhất của mình hay chưa? Đồng thời, gã đã có mỉm cười khi bắt gặp ánh nhìn ấy hay không? Rất nhiều câu hỏi tương tự như vậy cứ nhấn chìm gã gần như là cả ngày.)  
6.Anh ta cực kỳ thích Bánh pie ở Steve’s Authentic Key Lime Pies.

Thứ hai là một ngày tồi tệ. Hay ít ra là với Tony.

Gã đã thoáng thấy trong tâm trí anh choáng ngợp về một người khác. Những suy nghĩ vu vơ và hỗn loạn của anh nay quy về một mối - một người mà anh thầm cảm mến. Vượt qua hết thảy những nghi vấn về cảm xúc trong mình từ trước đến nay, Tony cảm thấy sự phẫn nộ len lỏi trong từng tế bào. Một sự phẫn nộ vô cớ, vì gã còn chẳng biết anh là ai, và anh cũng chẳng hay biết gã. Họ chẳng đủ thân quen để gã phán xét anh không được mến một ai khác, chính xác hơn, họ chẳng là gì của nhau cả. Và anh hẳn đã thích nột cô nàng nào đó, gợi cảm, xinh đẹp, chứ không phải là một gã đàn ông thế này.

Đầu hàng? Nhưng kể cả khi gã chấp nhận chịu thua như thế, thì tiếng nói của anh có dừng lại hay không? Hay nó như bóng ma dai dẳng, ám ảnh tâm thức gã đến tận cùng tăm tối?

Tony gục xuống bàn, tự hỏi mình như thế. Lý trí của gã đủ cứng rắn để tự cảnh tỉnh mình, nhưng con tim lại quá ương bướng để chấp nhận điều đó.

"Sao lại có người gợi cảm hơn cả bức tranh “Madonna” của Edvard Munch thế này! Dẫu cho người ấy là nam đi chăng nữa!"

Tiếng anh vang lên trong tâm thức như hồi chuông báo động trong trí óc gã. Anh ấy không hề thích nữ! 

Tony khẽ liếm môi, đôi mắt bừng sáng hy vọng. Nếu đã như thế, thì chính anh là người khiến gã không thể buông tay.

Vì nhà Stark, không phải là những kẻ chấp nhận đầu hàng, nhất là khi vận mệnh luôn thích thách thức họ.

Gã muốn gặp anh. Bất chấp dáng hình, bất chấp chẳng quen biết, bất chấp anh nghĩ về một ai khác. Gã chỉ muốn nói cho anh biết rằng- 

Tony mở máy, những ghi chú của gã được tập hợp theo hệ thống. Những thông tin được liệt kê, kéo theo đó là những mối liên kết được vẽ ra, dẫn Tony về nơi gã muốn.

Anh hay bình luận về tranh, ở góc độ chuyên nghiệp. Thế nên chẳng có gì lạ nếu anh xuất hiện ở một buổi triển lãm tranh. Cửa hàng bánh Pie mà anh thích và hay thưởng thức, là ở Brooklyn. 

Bàn tay gã lướt nhanh trên bàn phím, những kết quả tìm kiếm trả về trong phút chốc. Tuần này ở Brooklyn có tận ba buổi triển lãm tranh và số lượng người tham dự vẫn chưa ước lượng chính xác, có thể là hàng trăm, nhưng cũng có thể là hàng ngàn, vì nghệ thuật luôn tràn đầy tính trừu tượng lẫn bất ngờ. Hơn hết, ba buổi triển lãm cũng cách nhau khá xa.

Cắn chặt môi, Tony trầm ngâm một lúc lâu. Gã cần nhiều thông tin hơn nữa. Không thể tìm thấy anh chỉ với bấy nhiêu đó.

Đôi mắt nâu lướt nhanh qua màn hình, bàn tay gã lại lướt trên bàn phím như bay. Não và tay gã hoạt động liên tục, nhanh chóng phân tích và đưa ra hướng đi mới.

Cái sơ đồ dài ngoằn tìm người của Tony cũng theo đó mà ngày một dày đặc và chi tiết hơn.

Nhưng kết quả vẫn rất mơ hồ, không khác gì mò kim đáy biển khi tìm một người mà ra chẳng biết mặt và tên.

Tony đập mạnh bàn, giấy tờ chất trên đó cũng vì thế mà trở nên lộn xộn, những chồng giấy cao ngất nghiêng nghiêng rồi đổ ập xuống, hệt như tâm tình gã lúc này. Giữa mớ giấy tờ ấy, Tony bần thần ngẩng đầu hồi lâu, trong đôi mắt nâu không hiểu rõ đang suy tính điều gì.

Tony quyết định đến bảo tàng Brooklyn sau đó. Về cơ bản đây không phải là một quyết định nhất thời, mà trải qua sự suy xét, lẫn tính toán kỹ lưỡng.

Bảo tàng thật sự rất lớn với diện tích hơn 52.000 mét vuông, với nhiều khu vực khác nhau. Nhưng kể từ khi đặt chân tới đây, gã đã nghe thấy bên cạnh những bản nhạc BrooklynNites Jazz là tiếng nói mơ hồ của anh hiện hữu liên tục, nó dẫn lối gã lại gần khu vực trưng bày tranh vẽ.

Đột ngột, khi gã vừa bước qua cửa, thanh âm của anh vang lên ngày một to hơn, rõ ràng hơn.

"Ôi chúa! Em ấy tới đây rồi! Dáng hình đó thật.. chết tiệt.. hấp dẫn!" - Tony nghiến răng nhìn quanh, nhưng với lượng người qua lại đông đúc, gã chẳng tìm thấy cho mình một cơ may nào cả, và đáng giận hơn, là đối tượng anh thầm mến cũng ở đây! Giờ thì hay rồi, nếu gã đánh gục anh trước khi anh đánh gục người kia thì có ổn hay không nhỉ?

"Làm thế nào để gây ấn tượng nhỉ? Áo sơ mi kẻ sọc này của mình có quá tầm thường hay không?" - Tony nắm chặt tay, mắt lia nhanh, thông tin vừa rồi khiến gã nhận ra đa số người ở khu vực này bị loại ra.

"Em ấy sẽ thích cà phê đen mua ở máy tự động của bảo tàng chứ?" - Tony liếc mắt qua tờ giấy hướng dẫn, đôi giày da đắt giá cũng nhanh chóng đạp lên nền nhà sáng bóng, lao vội về phía máy. Gã sẽ mời anh ly cà phê ấy và anh sẽ phải ngước nhìn gã. Là gã chứ không phải là ai khác. 

Máy bán hàng tự động có hai người đang đứng. Một nam và một nữ, Tony nhanh chóng bỏ qua cô gái và bước lại gần người đàn ông hơn, ánh mắt gã lướt qua những cơ bắp ẩn sau lớp áo sơ mi kẻ sọc, trong khi đầu gã mơ màng tưởng tưởng cánh tay mình sẽ vuốt ve những cơ bắp ấy dưới ánh đèn ngủ mờ nhạt.

Và anh quay người.

Mái tóc vàng, đôi mắt xanh, nụ cười nhẹ thoáng bên môi. Anh không có vẻ gì là bất ngờ khi thấy gã đứng sau lưng mình, nụ cười bên môi anh nở rộ và trở nên tươi tắn hơn:

"Cà phê mua ở máy tự động có đủ gây ấn tượng với em hay không?"

Khi hai đường nhìn giao thoa nhau, phải mất một lúc, Tony mới bật cười thật lớn, lắc đầu mà đáp:

"Chỉ muốn nói cho anh biết: Tìm anh đã lâu."

***

Thỉnh thoảng Rogers nghe thấy gì đó trong đầu mình.

Anh không giỏi lý giải những thứ bất thường như vậy. Nhưng trước khi kịp nhận ra, giọng nói ấy đã là một phần trong tâm thức của anh rồi. Anh thích lắng nghe khi người nọ rầm rì than phiền, rồi phấn khích vui sướng, mỗi sắc thái, mỗi biểu cảm đều khiến anh yêu mến. Và bất giác, giọng nói ấy chính là niềm vui của anh, còn chủ nhân của giọng nói là mối quan tâm đặc biệt của anh. Không cần biết tên, chẳng rõ diện mạo, đâu hay biết gì về nhau, mà lại âm thầm bén rễ trong tim. Có lẽ cảm mến cũng như một hồi cảm nắng - đột ngột, bất chợt, nhưng đủ khiến ta bồi hồi khi nghĩ về.

Nhưng khi thời gian rón rén bước qua, lắng nghe người ấy rồi cũng chẳng còn đủ nữa. 

Sự tham lam trỗi dậy như con thú háu ăn.

Anh muốn ôm ghì lấy người ấy, chẳng cần thông qua tâm trí mơ màng, mà thì thầm thật chậm vào tai người câu yêu dấu, hôn thật sâu lên đôi môi ai đó, khắc ghi lại dáng hình đối phương trong bức tranh cuộc đời nhau. 

Và khi gặp người ấy, anh chẳng ngại ánh mắt, chẳng màng thân phận, mà sẽ mỉm cười mời người ấy ly cà phê và nói:

"Cà phê mua ở máy tự động có đủ gây ấn tượng với em hay không?"

Gã cười, đôi mắt nâu nheo lại, bàn tay khẽ chạm lên mép áo vest chỉnh chu vuốt lại cho thẳng thớm mà đáp:

"Chỉ muốn nói cho anh biết: Tìm anh đã lâu."

Còn anh, sẽ ôm gã thật chặt:

"Đợi em đã lâu, Tony."

_______________

Cảm one các bạn đã đọc.


End file.
